The prior art is replete with add-on devices which are intended to improve traction for the user on slippery surfaces as may be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. No's: 2,366,649; 2,425,939; 3,258,863; and, 4,286,396.
While these prior art devices provide effective traction for their given environment; they are totally unsuitable for use beyond restrictive environments for which they were specifically developed.
The majority of prior art structures were developed to improve the users traction while walking on ice; and, these constructions generally utilize metallic spikes for penetrating engagement with the ice. An attempt to walk from an icy surface to a different type of hard and/or slippery surface such as tiled or waxed floors while wearing these devices would produce less effective traction plus discomfort for the user. In addition, these spikes in an attempt to penetrate the surface would scratch and otherwise mar or damage the surface in question. Furthermore, an attempt to walk wearing these devices onto a penetrable or soft surface such as a rug would also result in damage to the surface in question. The penetrating spikes would snag on rug fibers producing noticeable tears and rips in this surface.
While the majority of prior art traction devices utilize rigid spike elements, other prior art constructions only employ high friction material such as rubber or the like to provide sure footing for the user. There is even at least one instance, wherein a porous fabric or cloth is relied upon to supply traction for the user.
The aforementioned cloth grip, while specifically designed and imminently suitable for the bath/shower environment, is rendered virtually useless and impractical when employed in an outdoor environment. In addition, it would also appear that the cloth version would experience diminished frictional resistance to carry out its intended purpose, once the cloth becomes saturated with water and soap as would normally be encountered in a bath or shower.
Obviously there existed a need for an improved traction device which would be adaptable to both icy surfaces, as well as such diverse indoor surfaces as carpet or tile, which are susceptable to scratching and tearing to various degrees. This improved device would also have to provide adequate frictional resistance for all of these myriad surfaces without requiring the user to continually remove and re-engage the traction device as different footing conditions were encountered.